


pretty looks

by BlueSapphire718



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Time Teaching, Gen, KakaIru Week 2019, Love at First Sight, M/M, Naruto is a oblivious little shit, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Oh, Kakashi thinks as he stares at the man underneath him with a hitch of air, dark brown eyes comically widening in front of him.He’s pretty.He feels a slam on his head afterwards, and the world goes black.(KakaIru Week 2019: Prompt #1 - Firsts)





	pretty looks

Kakashi curses Obito and Rin for being traitors to him as he walks through the hallway, still looking for the main office. He still doesn’t know what possessed them to go and sign him up to become a substitute teacher for a bunch of little kids.

He’s never taught before!

That, and he doesn’t know how to deal with children.

Horrible combination, if you ask him.

He unconsciously moves to avoid the man with a stack of paper in his arms, before he feels someone push into him. He lets out another curse before his eyes widens at the man staring at him. Oh for _ Sennin_’s sake, he’s about to crash into the man-

** _Thud!_ **

_ Oh_, Kakashi thinks as he stares at the man underneath him with a hitch of air, dark brown eyes comically widening in front of him. _ He’s pretty_.

He feels a slam on his head afterwards, and the world goes black.

* * *

“I’m so sorry!” the pretty man cries once he tiredly opens his eyes, his head feeling like it’s splitting apart in pain. It probably is. “I didn’t expect one of my students to hit you on the head like that, he’s more of the rowdy ones and I-”

“Mah,” Kakashi says with a swallow, shaking his head as he shifts his arms to steady himself to sit up. He gives him a smile that’s hopefully not scary (Obito is a horrible influence when it comes to smiles). “I think I’ll be fine. It’s not everyday that I meet a student who’s ready to throw someone down to protect their teacher.”

The man’s face flushes red, before he shakes his head. “I’m still sorry. My student will apologize later,” he says, giving him a tentative smile. _ That is a pretty smile_, he thinks. “Are you new here? Or you’re just looking for someone?”

“I’m a substitute teacher,” he immediately answers before adding, “first time teaching.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine!” the man reassures him. “Everyone’s friendly here, especially when you’re new! So don’t you worry about it! If you need help, just ask me or someone near your room. That should help.”

“Oh,” Kakashi says lamely. He can’t help but observe the scar across the bridge of the man’s nose and the way he ties his hair in a ponytail. Huh, that’s cute. Really cute. He wonders what the man would look like with his hair down before he answers in a bland tone. “That’s great.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the man says cheerfully, standing up as he looks over at him. “Your name, sir?”

“Hatake Kakashi,” he tells him, able to clamp his mouth shut from asking the man out.

“I’m Umino Iruka, it’ll be a pleasure working with you while you teach!”

* * *

Umino Iruka is generally a cheerful man, and Kakashi can’t help but wonder how he manages to round up those little hellions. They don’t even sit still, they talk when he’s trying to teach, and they get bored very, _ very _ easily.

Which always means pranks.

The first time he gets pranked, he heads straight to Iruka.

“What do I do?” he asks despairingly as Iruka stares at him, before suspiciously coughing into his fist. “What?”

“Your hair is dyed,” Iruka says, “_pink_.”

“With glitter,” someone adds gleefully behind him, before he turns around to see a blond kid- back up a second. His mind freezes as he remembers who the kid is, before his mind begins to shriek. “Iruka-sensei! Who’s the guy who got pranked?”

Naruto.

Minato is going to _ laugh _ at him when Naruto tells him that Kakashi got caught up in one of the pranks around the school. He curses Obito and Rin again before turning his attention back to the two.

“He teaches a class that are older than you, Naruto,” Iruka says pleasantly as he stifles another suspicious chuckle. Oh, that’s actually really cute. “It’s-“

“Wait a minute,” Naruto says suspiciously as he stared at Kakashi.

Then he screams.

Loudly. 

His poor eardrums.

“Kaka-nii?” Naruto screeches. “What are _ you _ doing here?”

“You know each other?” Iruka asks with those pretty brown eyes widening.

Kakashi wants to hide somewhere now.

* * *

He may have had his first wet dream about Iruka slowly pulling off his shirt in front of him and the dream vanishes when a small orange blur crashes into him. Curse these little hellions, because how dare they ruin his dream. 

Maybe he’s having a crush on Iruka.

His first crush.

… he will not admit it.

“Kaka-nii,” Naruto says with a frown as he stares up at Kakashi with a pout. “What are ya doing standing in the middle of the hallway in front of Iruka-sensei’s class? It’s the end of the day, ya know! Time to go home and plan more pranks, ttebayo!”

Definitely Kushina’s personality that Naruto inherited.

“I’m…” What’s a good excuse to tell a five-year-old what he wants to do? “... trying to find Iruka-sensei and ask him out to dinner.”

What.

What did he just say?

_ Why would he say that? _

“... what?” Naruto scrunches up his nose, looking confused as he sighs in relief. Close call. “You mean ya wanna ask Iruka-sensei to dinner? You just have to ask him!”

Note to self, mention to Naruto’s friends to never let him give dating advice.

Even if the said kid is still five.

* * *

“Kakashi-san!” Iruka calls out cheerfully in that wonderful voice he can listen to forever, footsteps coming closer and the door closing shut. Kakashi looks at him with a small smile plastered on his face, leaning back on his chair. “Naruto told me that you want to have dinner with me.”

His mind abruptly stops before he looks back over at the man, clamps his mouth shut, and manages to say, “He did?” Naruto is _ so _ getting a timeout in the corner for this. “Well, kids these days, they don’t really listen to their elders, huh? I’ll go clear it up with him-“

“No!” the man blurts out, makes Kakashi pause and look at the man curiously. “I-I mean,” he stutters once Kakashi’s full attention is on him, and oh _ Sennin _, that blush on his cheeks is adorable. Iruka clears his throat. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“... what?”

What.

Is Iruka asking him out?

“I mean, go out for dinner with me,” Iruka puts out in a rush of words. “No! I mean, I mean, please go on a dinner date with me!” The blush is going full force on his cheeks and it’s still adorable. “I mean… go out with me! No, that doesn’t sound right…!”

“Yes,” Kakashi says immediately. What else can he say in this situation? “Please.”

Iruka beams at him with a bright smile, before leaning forward to kiss his cheek and walks out of the room.

So maybe Naruto will get a bowl of ramen tonight.

* * *

His first date with Iruka.

And it’s currently a disaster.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, right?” Kakashi asks after a moment or two, staring down at his soaked clothing and stares back up at Iruka, who’s also soaking wet beside him. Iruka’s only glaring at the car that passed them a couple of minutes ago.

He was honestly expecting it to be a good date, but Iruka’s silent next to him and he’s desperate for the man to not leave and stay instead. His date just has to be ruined.

Fantastic.

“No, it wasn’t,” Iruka says with a hiss, before looking at him with an apologetic look. Kakashi’s only staring down at the man’s lips now, all pink and seems to be tempting him. He wonders what it would taste like if he kisses him right now. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen-”

Kakashi interrupts him with a quick kiss, more of a smack of the lips before he quickly pulls back, tasting strawberries and cream, and concerned if Iruka doesn’t like it. He only finds the man staring at him with wide eyes and gives him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, but you looked delicious,” he says lamely.

“It’s fine! Let’s do it again.”

They kiss once more.

And Kakashi’s certain this is heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of KakaIru Week 2019! I will probably submit every prompt late so be prepared for that. Enjoy!


End file.
